A Dance in the Dark
by iheartGibbs
Summary: Sequel to A Walk on the Wild Side. Alternate Universe. NCIS meets the preternatural. Enjoy! This will be a relatively long story, and is not completed. The first story is now posted. I hope to resume this one soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ziva David tossed and turned in her sleep, if you could call what she did at night sleeping. It certainly wasn't rest. Although she had not been present at the time of the explosion, her imagination had filled in the blanks. It had been four days since the accident, and she had not experienced a moment of peace since.

Abby had informed her, along with the rest of the team, that Roy Sanders had been killed in the explosion, along with Sonya Harvey. Noah had survived, along with Director Shepard. Noah hadn't supplied Abby with any details as to injuries sustained. He hadn't told her how Director Shepard had managed to survive an impossible situation, while Roy had unnecessarily perished. He had spirited Director Shepard away, and begun the official cover-up for the NPID from an undisclosed location.

The remains of Sanders and Harvey had been turned over to NCIS for investigation. Although the FBI had a more vested interest, NPID had intervened due to the nature of Roy's involvement, pulled some strings and handed the reins to Agent Gibbs.

All Ziva knew was that she was miserable. The lines on her face and bags under her eyes clearly attested to that fact. Roy was gone, again. Noah was incommunicado. Gibbs wasn't being Gibbs. He was trusting Noah completely with Jenny's care and the cover-up, as if delegating to his agents was normal for him. Ziva wondered what else could possibly happen to turn her world upside-down.

---

A knock at her door put her out of her misery. Finished pretending to rest, Ziva made her way to answer the door, hardly even noting the time was 0300 hours. She confirmed who was outside by peering through the peephole, and then opened the door.

"Abby?" Ziva asked as she opened the door to allow the beautiful, dark-haired girl to enter. "Is everything okay," she asked.

"No it's not okay," Abby responded frantically, already beginning to pace the floor. "Noah will not let me sleep. He is driving me crazy. Ziva, you have to help me," she turned to the Israeli woman, grasping her arms in her hands. "Please."

"Abby, I don't know what you're talking about," Ziva looked deeply into the eyes of her visitor, co-worker and friend.

"Ziva, I'm afraid it's really bad," Abby leveled with her. "He hasn't given me permission to tell all the details, but it isn't good. He is miserable. If you could just let me send you to him, then I think everything would be okay," she explained.

"Send me to him?" Ziva asked confused. "Gibbs ordered us to stay away. I can't even try to…"

"Not a problem," Abby interrupted.

"I know Gibbs treats you differently, Abby, but I don't think you can disregard his direct orders," Ziva noted.

"You don't have to go anywhere," Abby said.

"I haven't had any sleep in days and you aren't making any sense," Ziva said, exhaustion coloring her features.

"Awwww…" Abby said sweetly, pulling the other woman into an awkward embrace. She stroked Ziva's hair with her hand, wanting to comfort her.

Ziva pulled away from Abby with a strained expression.

"Sorry," Abby responded, lowering her eyes. "I just want to help," she explained.

"It's okay," Ziva said with a smile. "I'm not trying to be rude. I'm not sure why you're here," she explained.

"Think, Ziva!" Abby ordered, her enthusiasm back to its normal level. "Noah is out there hurting, and you are the best person to help him. I am your only means of getting to him without pissing Gibbs off."

At Ziva's blank expression, Abby sighed and then continued, "Go to sleep, Ziva." She gave her a knowing look.

Ziva scoffed, "Easier said than done."

"That's why I'm here," Abby said with a grin.

"I thought you couldn't get into Noah's dream without his permission?" Ziva asked.

"Of course not," Abby said. "But he opened himself to me for that when he first came to work at NCIS. So did Maggie."

"Oh," Ziva replied, still not quite understanding what was about to happen to her.

"Now, go," Abby said, pointing to the bed.

Ziva shook her head in defeat, and climbed under the covers. What was she getting herself into?

---

Blinding heat and hard asphalt assaulted Gibbs, as the recoil from the explosion sent him prostrate ten feet from where he originally stood. He glanced around to see that Maggie and Tobias had also been spared from the brunt of the blast, and then jogged toward the burning vehicle.

"Jenny!" he shouted. "Noah!" Maggie came to join him, placing a hand on his arm. He pushed her hand off his arm and walked a perimeter around the vehicle, searching for some sign of life.

"Jethro, don't forget there are unimaginable things that could have happened there. Don't jump to any conclusions. If you've learned anything over the past year, it's that things aren't always what they seemed," Maggie intoned, trying to get through to him. He turned to look at her, the unshed tears in the blue eyes a sharp contrast to his strong, masculine features.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, pulling her into his arms. "I didn't mean to react that way when you touched me," he explained.

"It's okay," she assured him with an understanding smile.

Gibbs pulled away and immediately switched into case mode.

"You're right, Sullivan," he said gruffly. "We don't know what happened yet. Page everyone; get them down here NOW," he ordered.

"On it, boss," Maggie said with a smirk, as she ran to the car to retrieve her cell phone.

"You know the FBI will need to take the lead on this case," Fornell began.

"Can it, Tobias," Gibbs barked. "I'm taking this over your head." Gibbs stepped out of Fornell's range of hearing and called NPID Director Thom Murphy.

"Jethro," Maggie nudged him awake. "It's a dream," she promised earnestly. "Wake up."

Gibbs shook away the remnants of the nightmare he had been experiencing every night since the incident and sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. Maggie pulled him into her embrace.

"There's nothing you could have done," she said soothingly.

"I know," he said quietly. "But there's something I can do now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva settled into the bed, and immediately turned her back to Abby. She was unaccustomed to having someone watch her sleep, and it was very unsettling. Abby pulled a chair over beside the bed and sat near Ziva.

"Now close your eyes and relax," Abby said on a long breath. Ziva rolled her eyes, and then closed them. Immediately she began feeling peaceful waves of sleep roll over her body, as if she were lying on the beach. The waves washed over her, making her giggle and lulling her into the most amazing sleep she had ever experienced. Abby smiled. People are always skeptical until it's their turn.

---

"Hello?" McGee mumbled into the phone, trying to shake off the last fragments of sleep and the amazing dream Abby had sent him.

"McGee?" Gibbs greeted him in frustration. "Give me Abby," he ordered. McGee looked around and noticed that not only was Abby not there, she hadn't been to bed at all.

"Ummm… I don't think she's here, Boss," Tim answered groggily.

"Not what I need to hear, McGee," Gibbs said gruffly. "She's not answering her cell," he added, disconnecting.

"Great," Tim muttered, rubbing a heavy hand across his hooded eyes. He padded into the other room, searching for a sign of where Abby could have gone. Finding nothing, but knowing what his girlfriend had been prattling on incessantly about for the past 24 hours, he pulled on his jeans and an MIT t-shirt, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed toward Ziva's place.

---

Ziva floated on the edge of consciousness, her mind whirling with a mix of pleasant images. Her emotions began to settle into perfect calm, and she slipped deeper and deeper into her Abby-induced sleep. Suddenly she was standing at edge of a cliff, overlooking a craggy beach. The waves deadened all other sound. So lost was she in the immense beauty of the scene, she almost didn't notice his approach. Almost.

She didn't turn to face him, or even speak. She acknowledged his presence only by the slow smile on her face and tilt of her chin.

"Ziva," Noah said quietly, coming to stand just behind her.

"I wondered when you would get here," Ziva answered.

"Bored?" he asked.

"Hardly," she responded.

The dark haired vampire placed his hands gently on her shoulders and stepped closer to her. When she didn't protest, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, embracing her. Ziva sniffed as a single tear escaped her eye. She gently pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me, Noah," she chided. "It only makes the longing that much more."

"But it isn't real, Ziva," he explained. "It's a dream. You could kill me right now and we would awaken just the same."

"That doesn't change how it feels in here," Ziva said, turning to face him, her hand on her heart. "Or other places," she added with a smirk.

His responding laughter made her smile fully, realizing exactly how much she had missed him.

"I miss you, Ziva" he said quietly.

"Are you reading my mind again," she asked skeptically.

He smiled confidently. "So you're saying you do miss me."

"Now you are jumping on conclusions," she rejected his assumption with a grin.

"Jumping to conclusions," he corrected. "And I know you miss me, whether or not you say the words." He reached down and pulled her hand into his. "Ziva, that I care very deeply for you is no secret."

She pulled away from him again, moving a few steps away.

"Stop saying things like that to me. I'm angry with you," she stated simply.

"Why?" Noah asked incredulously.

"He's dead because of you, yes?" Ziva accused, bitterness coloring her tone.

"That depends on your perspective," he defended. "Technically, no. But if you're referring to the fact that he would die to save me, then yes, I suppose you could say he made that sacrifice. But it was his choice," Noah explained. "And it wasn't to save me."

"Tell me what happened," she demanded, her tone soft, but steely with determination.

"Roy could have survived the explosion," Noah said, stating the obvious. "But he used all his power to protect Director Shepard. When the bomb detonated, Roy placed a telekinetic shield around her so she wouldn't be hurt. He could have saved both her and himself, but was still too new to fully understand the range of his abilities."

"So, he died to protect her," Ziva reiterated. "Why was he even there?"

"I was having dinner with a traitor operative, an undercover op for the Director, when he saw me. He assumed I was being unfaithful to my pledge to you and came to call me on it. When Jenny feared the operation was being compromised, she came into the restaurant. I ordered Roy to take her back outside and to keep her safe," he finished his explanation.

"So, he died because you told him to protect the Director," she said caustically.

"Ziva, I had no idea there would be a bomb in that car. I would never hurt one of my own, not even for the woman I love," Noah responded.

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Ziva was temporarily taken aback. "You love me?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said sincerely. "How could you doubt?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Noah, I really don't think I should just give in," she said, moving to rest her cheek against his chest.

"You wouldn't be giving in," Noah justified. "This is a dream, remember? It's not real," he smiled seductively. "You can't be held accountable for anything that happens here."

"Good point," Ziva said, finally fully surrendering to him.

---

Abby rose from her chair to answer the knock on the door.

"Tim?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Gibbs is looking for you," McGee answered, pulling her into his arms for a quick hug. "He said you aren't answering your cell phone?" he suggested.

"Oh crap!" Abby said. "I honestly forgot to take it off silent after we finished bowling. The ringing bothers the nuns," she continued explaining.

"Well, make the call, Abs, before he gets really pissed," he suggested.

Abby made a disappointed face and motioned toward Ziva, who was still sleeping peacefully. "We were just getting to the good part," she wagged her eyebrows at him.

"Abby!" McGee scolded her in a loud whisper. "You don't have to eavesdrop on a dream to make it happen."

"Well I know that," she said with a knowing look. "But sometimes it's fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Bossman, what's up?" Abby asked perkily when Gibbs answered his cell phone on the first ring. "McGee said you were looking for me. Although I can't imagine why you would call me before the rest of the team if there was a new case, and it IS the middle of the night…"

"Abby!" Gibbs interrupted her rambling with an insistent voice.

"Yes sir!" Abby responded immediately.

"Meet me at the office ASAP. Go ahead and bring McGee; I'm sure he's with you," he finished as he disconnected the line.

"Gee thanks, Abby, I'm so glad you can make yourself available in the middle of the night at my whim," Abby mimicked Gibbs' authoritative tone as she stared at her cell phone.

"Abs?" McGee asked. "What's going on?"

"I will as soon as I know, Timmy," she answered sweetly as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "We're wanted at the office."

"Both of us?" he asked.

Abby shrugged. "Gibbs said to bring you with," she answered. At his quizzical glance she continued. "Trust me, Ziva will be fine," she added with a smirk.

"I don't doubt it," McGee responded with a secret smile of his own. As a frequent recipient of Abby's dream manipulation, he was well aware of her power.

"Not now, Tim, we have to go!" Abby urged him toward the door.

"I'm coming," he insisted, allowing her to lead him outside.

---

"Ziva," Roy whispered, tossing in his sleep. He brushed away the offending hair that was tickling his neck, and sat up in bed confused. He remembered the explosion; the heat of which he could still feel burning his flesh as he was blown into so much confetti. He had been so focused on protecting Jenny Shepard that he had thrown the full force of his power into the shield that he could only hope had spared her life. He stopped still when he heard a soft feminine moan. He turned from side to side, but could see no one. A cursory glance around the room revealed traces of a woman's presence. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "Hello?" he said aloud, and then clamped his mouth shut. Something was very definitely wrong with him.

---

Abby and Tim walked into the lab and turned on the lights. Abby looked around, "I guess we beat him here."

As if on cue, her phone began to ring. She lifted the receiver, and heard Gibbs' voice before she even had the opportunity to properly answer the call.

"Abs, upstairs!" he said shortly, disconnecting.

Abby shook her head, confused and a little irritated. "How did he know we just walked in?"

"Because he's Gibbs?" McGee suggested. "Come on," he said, resting a hand on the small of her back and leading her toward the elevator. She smiled seductively at him, leaning into his side. "Ummm… I think it was you who said 'not now' earlier, right?" he asked with a grin.

"Right," Abby said, refocusing on the task. "I wonder what Gibbs is so upset about?"

---

Gibbs met them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Abby; McGee," he greeted them with a nod. "Abs, I know I told you I could respect Noah's privacy, but something has happened and I need you to tell me where he is."

"I don't know," Abby answered honestly.

"But you could know," Gibbs countered.

"Gibbs! I can't…"

"Yes you can, and you will," he insisted, leaning into her personal space, his eyes not three inches from hers.

"I really don't…" she began softly.

"Abby," Gibbs said softly, but with determination, his eyes never leaving hers. "I need you right now. I have to find them. It's critical."

"If you could just tell me what is going on," Abby said, leaning away from him and beginning to pace the room, "I could…"

"Abby!" Gibbs barked. "This is not a game. You don't have a choice. As your boss I am ordering you to tell me where my agent is!" His tone left no room for argument. Tears sprang to Abby's eyes and she averted her face from his long gaze. "Don't make me do this, Abby," Gibbs begged. Tim looked at him in confusion, then looked to Maggie, who shrugged her shoulders indicating she also had no idea what the man was up to.

Gibbs crossed the room and took Abby by the arm. He craned his neck to look back at Tim and Maggie, who had immediately moved to follow them down the hallway. "You two stay here," he ordered as he escorted Abby back to the interrogation room.

---

Tony rolled over in his sleep, a smile softening his masculine features. A lock of his hair covered his forehead, and Kate had to resist the urge to brush it away with her fingertips. He mumbled happily in his sleep, his smile drawing her closer to him. Kate walked closer to the bed, practically willing him awake. It felt as if she had been gone for ages. After leaving this realm a few months ago, she had learned as much as she could about her afterlife, and had finally happened upon the answers to which she and Tony had so desperately been searching.

"Ziva," he mumbled with a flirtatious giggle. His words stopped Kate short. What exactly had happened to him in her absence? She took a few steps back, shaking her head in denial. She couldn't blame him for moving on. She had told him point blank that she was dead, and he needed to accept it and move on. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized what her words may have cost her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs sat across from Abby in interrogation. He had yet to speak. Abby sat across from him, slumping in her chair, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Abby?" he said softly.

She shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgement.

"It's not like I'm asking you to compromise protocol or illegally access a government database," he rationalized.

She raised her eyes to meet his, holding a look of determination like he had never before seen in her face. "I would do that for you, if you asked, Gibbs. You know that. But you're asking me to put my integrity on the line; to compromise my loyalty."

Gibbs shook his head. This was so wrong. What was he doing here? She was right. As a marine, he understood that bond.

"Abby, I need to find her," he explained. The urgency in his voice moved her.

"Aww, Gibbs," she said, finally seeing how much this was hurting him. "I hate being in this position," she complained to no one in particular.

"Abs, I know something is wrong. Noah is keeping something from us. I need to find them. I have to see for myself that she is okay."

"Okay," Abby agreed. "I'll contact him for you. If he refuses to tell me where he is after I warn him, I'll be able to find out with or without his consent. If I at least warn him, I won't feel like I'm betraying him."

"Abby, I don't want to spook him into moving to a different location," Gibbs began.

Abby smiled. "It won't matter if he does."

---

"That's it, I'm going in there," McGee said, attempting to push past Maggie to enter the hallway.

"It's okay," Maggie assured him. "He's not even yelling at her. They're getting along."

"That's right, you can hear them," McGee suddenly remembered.

Maggie smiled wickedly. "Of course I can."

"Is she cooperating?" he asked her, clearly worried about Abby.

"Sort of," Maggie chuckled. "Abby has proposed a compromise."

McGee smiled approvingly. "She's especially good at that."

Maggie looked seriously at Tim. "You really care about her," she stated matter-of-factly.

"She's alright," he teased, smirking at Maggie. Maggie raised her eyebrow at him. He blushed. She laughed.

---

Roy ran dainty fingers through soft hair that definitely did not belong to him. Again, he heard a feminine sigh, almost like someone awakening from a peaceful dream.

'What is going on?' he thought.

'Who is that?' a soft, female voice answered.

'Umm… I asked first…" he thought.

She sighed.

'You're the one messing with my head," she pointed out.

'I suppose so…' he admitted. 'It would help if I knew who you were and how I got here.'

'Precisely,' she agreed.

He sighed heavily. This woman was extremely stubborn.

'I'm Roy Sanders,' he thought.

'Sanders?!' she replied. 'My God! The explosion!' Memories came flooding back to her. Since the time of the accident, she had seen only flashes of the incident in her memory, and had only been able to hold on to snippets of the truth.

'Director Shepard?' Roy proposed. 'What the heck is going on here?'

---

Roy stretched and attempted to slide off the bed on to "his" feet. But Jenny didn't cooperate.

'What do you think you're doing?' she asked, in thought.

'Can't you feel that? We need to visit the lavatory.'

'Not with you in here, we don't,' she insisted.

'Then what do you suggest? Soiling the sheets?' he thought, sarcastically. 'Think, woman. We don't know how we got here, or how long we're going to be sharing this space. We can't exactly wait.'

Jenny huffed in annoyance. She knew she had the will to win this fight, but the thought of pissing her bed just to win an argument didn't appeal to her.

'Okay, let's go,' she acquiesced.

He smirked.

'Stop smiling,' she thought, and schooled her features to a pleasant, but blank expression.

---

Tony awoke slowly, rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. The red glowing blur slowly became recognizable digits, as sleep began to fade to drowsy half-wakefulness. 0522. His alarm would be screaming soon enough. He switched the alarm off, and made his way toward the restroom. Feeling something wasn't quite right, he stopped in his tracks. His senses pulled him fully alert as he looked around the room soundlessly.

"Tony, it's me," Kate said, stepping from the shadows.

"Kate?" Tony gasped, incredulously. He crossed the room to her quickly, and attempted to take her hands in his. His expression reflected his confusion when his hands passed through hers. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk," she explained, her voice a mixture of joy and sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

'Can you not take a nap or something?' Jen asked Roy as the elevator dinged and she made her way toward her office.

'Um, have you ever tried to sleep while you're walking? If you recall, we are both in this body.'

'Don't remind me,' she replied, keeping a pleasant expression on her face.

It was Monday morning, and Agent Diamond had finally released her from captivity. Director Shepard shook her head in frustration. Physically, she was fine. She hadn't sustained any injuries – not so much as a scratch. But Agent Diamond could read thoughts, and hers were anything but normal, particularly since they weren't hers alone. She had informed him that under no uncertain terms she would be returning to work, and was in full possession of her mental faculties. Maybe possession wasn't the right word, with Roy's spirit sharing her mortal space; but regardless of how you labeled it, she was ready and able to perform her duties. She ordered Roy to release her, and to keep from revealing any clues as to what was going on inside her. After securing his silence, she had commanded control of the situation and insisted on their returning to DC immediately.

The entire staff watched with undisguised curiosity as the Director made her way quickly to her office, as if it were any other workday. There was no trace of the trauma of the explosion that had rocked her world only a week prior.

Gibbs rose from his desk, grabbed his coffee and headed toward the stars. He stopped in his tracks and changed direction and the sound of the elevator's arrival. Agent Diamond was here; finally.

"Nice of you to join us, Diamond," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"I'm early," Noah said, checking his watch.

Gibbs took a step toward him, forcing Noah back into the elevator he had just vacated. He stepped in behind him, waited for the doors to close and stalled the elevator with the emergency stop button.

"Clearly you are both fine, so why the week-long disappearing act?" Gibbs asked Noah, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"I had to handle the cover-up for NPID, and had to make sure Director Shepard had sustained to long-term injuries," Noah explained.

"You could have done that from here. Don't insult my intelligence!" Gibbs barked. He was standing so close to Noah that he could smell the coffee on his breath.

"Yes, sir," Noah said, recognizing his boss's need to maintain control of the situation. "Director Shepard was in a state similar to that of a coma until the night Abby contacted us with your request for us to return. Once she had awakened and I saw that she was fine, I would have returned, even without your prompting," he explained.

"So, she's fine?" Gibbs asked, his concern finally showing through his previous gruff exterior.

Noah smiled. "I'm sure it's a little disconcerting to go through what she did, not to mention the coma. After some adjusting, I'm sure she'll be fine." Noah did his best to hide his amusement behind a flat expression.

"If you say so," Gibbs answered suspiciously. He started the elevator, giving Noah his most intimidating glance. Noah smirked. If he only knew.

---

Tony looked around the bullpen. It was as if he were having an out-of-body experience, looking on as someone else lived his life. He took a moment to reflect on the events of the past year. He had seen Kate. He had faced his feelings. He had loved her. She had gone. He had broken. After the most confusing series of months, he had begun piecing the important parts of himself back together. He had flirted; there was Jenny; and Ziva. And now Kate was back. He rose quietly from his desk and made his way to the stairwell. He needed to see Abby.

---

"I'm serious, Abby, she was exactly the same," Tim explained.

Abby waved her hands animatedly as she spoke. "But Tim, it can't be! Noah told me that what happened was really bad. And you say she didn't have as much as a scrape?!"

"Nothing," McGee answered. "But Noah said she was in a coma for a while. He assumed it was from mental trauma of some sort."

"Mmm hmmm," Abby said, bringing her hand up to stroke her chin. "Something's hinky."

"Isn't it always?" Maggie asked, entering the room from the elevator.

"Mags!" Abby said, rushing over to give her a hug. "Thanks for keeping our Gibby so mellow," she said perkily.

"You call bringing you into interrogation mellow," McGee questioned.

"Well!" Abby protested. "It could have been worse."

"Well, I appreciate the thought," Maggie said, "but I've had little to do with soothing our boss lately. He has some stuff going on, and the recent experience with Director Shepard seems to have brought it all to a head," she admitted softly.

"Awww…" Abby said, coming to hug her friend. "Is he being all Gibbs-distant? He has a way of pulling away when he feels…"

Maggie chuckled. "No, he's not pulling away, Abs. Don't worry; we're fine. He just has some history to reconcile."

"Is this a private conversation, or can anyone join?" Tony asked, walking into the room.

"We were just talking about Director Shepard," McGee explained.

"So, Maggie, how's little Shannon doing," Tony teased, eyeing McGee. "Probie, I hear she may need a date for the prom. Maybe you could…"

"Shut up, Tony!" McGee said, slapping him on the back of the head Gibbs-style.

"Hello, I'm the Senior Field Agent!" Tony said, raising his hands in self-recognition.

"Awww…" Abby said, going to hug Tim.

"I can take care of myself, Abby," he protested.

Abby backed away, holding her hands up in surrender. "You can obviously handle yourself very well. Look how you held off that itty bitty girl from mauling you in the stairwell," she quipped.

"I couldn't stop her because it was so unexpected, and you said you understood how it happened!" McGee turned toward her in protest.

"She's teasing you, Probie," Tony said. "But while you're thinking about how to get out of that situation next time, why don't you and Maggie go upstairs and talk about it. I need a moment alone with this gorgeous woman," he continued, putting his arm around Abby.

McGee narrowed his eyes at his coworker. Abby caught his gaze and gave him a conspiratorial wink. He smiled, knowing everything was okay.

"Let's go, Maggie," he said, escorting her out of the lab.

---

"Kate's back," Tony told Abby after the others had left.

"Oh my God, Tony!" Abby said, shocked. "Why hasn't she been to see me? How? Wait… I thought… I'm so confused!"

"Me too," he admitted. "I really care for her, Abby. But when she left before, she was adamant about the fact that she's dead, and our situation was not permanent. You, Maggie, Gibbs – everyone kept telling me that I had to move on. Now Kate comes back to find I've been sleeping with anything in a skirt. Not to mention, she heard me say Ziva's name," Tony rambled.

"She what?!" Abby asked.

"When she first came back I was apparently dreaming about Ziva. She heard me say her name in my sleep," he said softly.

"Wow, Tony, that's harsh," Abby replied. Tony laughed away his annoyance.

"I know. It's not like I did it on purpose, Abs. Anyway, she started to just leave, but decided to stick around and hear me out," he replied.

"That's the Kate I know," Abby said, nodding her head. "So, where is she now?" Abby asked him.

"I don't know. She told me she thought she had found a way to stay, but when I went to touch her, my hands passed through as if they weren't there."

"As if she were a ghost?" Abby suggested with a smirk.

"Very funny, Abby. You know that's not how it's supposed to work."

"Actually, we're in uncharted territory, as far as I'm concerned. I've never heard of a ghost coming back after fading," Abby informed him.

"It was like it was all smoke and mirrors," Tony said incredulously. "Like I expected it to be the first time."

"We'll figure it out," Abby assured him, patting him on the back.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs slammed down the phone, grabbed his coffee and turned toward the team. "We've got a dead sailor, and at least one other missing. Ziva, call Ducky, then ride with Sullivan and McGee. DiNozzo, gas the truck. Let's get there, people!" The bullpen became a flurry of activity as everyone rushed to do what needed to be done to secure they reached the scene equipped to handle the situation. "Diamond, you're with me!" Gibbs added, steering him away from Ziva.

Maggie tossed Noah a curious glance as she grabbed McGee's arm to pull him aside.

"Have you noticed anything different about Noah since he's been back?"

McGee looked at her uncomfortably. "Umm… no, but you know him a lot better than I do."

"He seems so distant – just not himself," Maggie continued. McGee blushed, and then pulled her further away from the others and spoke in hushed tones.

"I don't mean to step outside any sort of boundaries, but do you think maybe what you're sensing…" he trailed off embarrassed.

"Just say it, Tim," Maggie urged, noticing a glare from Jethro as he and Noah disappeared in the elevator.

"Um… it's just that when you first joined us here Noah was interested in you romantically, and had been actively pursuing you for years. Now you have moved into a serious relationship and he has fallen for Ziva, so now he doesn't…"

"Very astute, Tim," Maggie interrupted him with a smile. "I honestly never thought of that."

McGee blushed deeper, and then replied, "Happy to help."

"Let's roll before we get in trouble with the boss," Maggie said, grabbing her gear.

"He wouldn't punish you, would he?" McGee asked, earning a long stare from Maggie.

"The difference is, I get it at home," Maggie filled in.

"Boasting?" Ziva asked, joining them as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Hardly," Maggie said with a laugh.

---

"You must be more careful, Mr. Palmer," Dr. Mallard admonished the younger man after he stumbled and nearly fell face first onto the body.

"I'm sorry," Palmer replied, flustered. He had experienced what had undoubtedly been the worst day of his life, so far. He had spent the majority of the night in the hospital emergency room because he had an allergic reaction to the meal Michelle had treated him to that evening. So not only had he been rushed to the hospital, but he had been forced to deal with a weepy woman who was in far worse shape than he had been, at least emotionally. He arrived late and without his ID, so he had to return home to get it before the security staff would allow him to access the building. He had forgotten breakfast, which was wreaking havoc with his blood sugar. And now, he was tripping over his own feet at a crime scene, something had hadn't happened often since he had become more seasoned in his work at NCIS.

"Be sorry on your own time," Gibbs barked. "Time of death, Duck?" he asked the older gentleman.

"From the temperature of the liver, I surmise our sailor expired sometime between 1100 and 1200 hours last evening," he reported.

"How did he die?" Gibbs asked.

"He sustained multiple gunshot wounds to the head and chest. Blood spatter patterns suggest he was alive when the shooting began, but I'll need to get him on the table to confirm it, of course."

"Of course," Gibbs said, turning to quiz his agents on their progress.

"Let's pack him up, Mr. Palmer," Dr. Mallard instructed.

"Yes, sir," he answered, just as he lost his grip on the bag he was holding and scattered evidence across the crime scene.

"Are you with us today, Mr. Palmer?!" Ducky asked in frustration. "Well, don't just stand there, pick it up."

"Yes, sir," Palmer said, bending to gather the items that were now littering the area already cleared by the team.

"Palmer!" Gibbs barked. "Get your head on straight or consequences will be severe. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, his voice soft but threatening.

"Yes, sir," Palmer replied, more determined than ever to pick up his game. It had been a long time since either Gibbs or Dr. Mallard had spoken to him so harshly, and he didn't want a repeat occurrence.

---

Abby had begun processing the evidence Tony had brought her immediately, as usual. She knew the others were doing everything they could to locate the missing sailor hinted at in the letter left by the person the suspected killed the sailor who was currently being processed down in autopsy. Fingers flew across keys as she attempted to have results before her boss requested them. Since her little visit to interrogation, she had felt even more pressure to rise to Gibbs' expectations.

"Whaddya got, Abs?" the object of her musings asked as he strolled into the lab and handed her a Caf-Pow!

"I was able to pull a partial print off the letter, and am trying to get a match."

"What else?" he asked.

"Not much yet," she admitted, "but I'm working and I will not let you down," she promised, saluting him.

He grinned. "Good job, Abs," he said as he turned to exit the room. "Let me know…" he began to call out from the doorway.

"…what I find as soon as I find it!" Abby finished with flourish. "You'll be the first to know!"

Gibbs entered the elevator and took a long drink of his coffee. If everyone on his team trusted him as much as Abby, he would be in good shape. His features hardened to those of a man on a mission as he determined to get to the bottom of whatever Agent Diamond was keeping from him.


	7. Chapter 7

'What the heck?' Tony thought as he watched Director Shepard walk up the stairs. She had been avoiding him since her return, projecting a polite but controlled demeanor, much as she did when she first took over her position as NCIS Director. He knew they had grown much closer in the past few months. It was almost as if she was intentionally discouraging him from approaching her. And he could have sworn he just saw her turn around and watch Ziva's shapely backside with interest after she had turned to walk away. He turned at the sound of Noah's chuckle, and then remembered to block his thoughts around the vampire lest they become public knowledge.

Noah allowed his gaze to following Ziva as she made her way toward her desk.

"What?" she asked him, catching him staring.

Noah responded only with a sexy smile.

"Stop it," she ordered. He shrugged. He hadn't done anything; the problem was solely hers, and the both knew it.

"Where's my sailor?" Gibbs asked gruffly as he joined the others in the bullpen.

"Working on it, boss," McGee reported. "We've tried several different methods in an attempt to decipher what was meant in the letter…"

"Just figure it out," Gibbs interrupted. His phone began to ring. "Gibbs," he answered. He listened for a brief moment, and then slammed the phone down. "I'll be back," he said shortly. "DiNozzo, with me," he added.

"On your six, boss," Tony replied, joining Gibbs in the elevator. "Where we headed?" he asked.

"Autopsy," Gibbs told him.

"Oh," Tony replied, confused.

"Palmer's gone missing."

---

'If I ever catch you ogling a female agent, or anyone, while inhabiting this body I promise you I will…' Jenny began.

'You will what? Throw me out?' Roy scoffed.

'Look, we agreed to keep this matter private, and to move forward with my life as best as possible. In order for that to happen, you need to let me control things, at least while we're at the office,' she reasoned.

'So you're saying I can control things after hours? Pursue any woman I want, eat or drink whatever I want?' he queried.

'Of course not! I'm not a lesbian!' she protested.

'But I'm a man, Jenny. Seeing your lovely body naked is a nice plus, but it doesn't exactly put me in the position to gain the heart of the woman of my dreams,' Roy pointed out.

'How dare you look at my body!' Jenny thought, outraged. 'Besides, you're dead! This is my life.'

'And it's due to me you still have it,' he reminded her.

"Director Shepard," Cynthia interrupted, buzzing her phone.

"Yes, Cynthia," Jenny answered.

"NPID Director Thom Murphy is here to see you," she announced.

"Send him in," Jenny replied with a sigh of resignation. Events had to move on, and she was eventually going to be required to face the music.

---

Dr. Mallard and Agent Lee greeted Gibbs and Dinozzo when they entered autopsy. Both were clearly worried for young Palmer.

"What's going on, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Ducky began. "Well, it seems that at some point between the time we unloaded the body of our sailor this morning and the time I began the autopsy, Palmer disappeared. At first I had assumed he was sulking. I was a bit hard on the lad earlier, as were you," Ducky reminded him. "Agent Lee says he was working on little to no sleep, having spent the majority of the night in the hospital, and that they had a bit of a row this morning. It seems circumstances have conspired against my young assistant."

"Okay, so Palmer took off," Tony speculated. "What makes you think he is missing?"

"This, for starters," Agent Lee said, holding out a note nearly identical to the one found at the crime scene that morning.

"Where did you find that?" Gibbs asked.

"Outside next to Jimmy's car," Lee replied. "I'm sorry about my fingerprints, but I didn't know what it was until I picked it up," she explained.

"Get that to Abby, now!" he ordered brusquely.

"Yes, sir," she said, as her tears finally began to spill down her cheeks.

"We'll find him," Tony called out after her.

"You bet we will," Gibbs added solemnly. "Tony, you and Ziva get down to the lot and get some photos. Have McGee and Sullivan continue working on decrypting the notes and searching for Caldwell."

---

Noah replaced his phone receiver and excused himself. "I'm needed in the Director's office," he said to no one in particular, and made his way upstairs.

"There's trouble down in Abby's lab," Maggie said, hanging up her phone. "I'll be back."

"I'm going with you," McGee said, concerned. "Why'd she call you instead of me?"

"Gibbs ordered you to stay here," Maggie reminded him.

"He ordered you to stay here too," he countered.

"Touché," she replied. "Let's go."

McGee's fingers casually attacked the keyboard as he made sure the searches he had initiated would continue properly in his absence, then the followed Maggie to the stairwell.

"Don't you ever take the elevator?" he questioned.

"Sometimes," she replied with a smile. "But not today."


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy Palmer awoke in a dim, dank room with a hard, cement floor. The room was rank, and he twisted his nose in disgust. It reeked of urine, what he hoped were dead mice, body odor and evil. He tried to stand to his feel, but was unable to support himself as pain immediately shot through his lower limbs. Realizing his legs were both broken, he tried to scoot in one direction in the hopes of finding a wall. Unfortunately, he was too weak to move himself. He wondered if he had been drugged, or was simply feeling the effects of his blood sugar bottoming out after not having eaten in several hours. How long had he been here? As sure as he knew his coworkers would save him, he knew he wouldn't last long without assistance. His thoughts continued along this path, as his eyes struggled to adjust to what small light there was in the room.

His macabre thoughts were interrupted by a dark, gruff voice. "So, now you've decided to wake up," the man taunted, as he shined a flashlight directly into his captive's eyes. Palmer instinctively recoiled from the bright light, raising his arm to cover his eyes. The quick movement brought a new kind of pain to the young man. He scream only caused the one holding him to laugh.

"I tried to wait to work you over until you woke up, but you slept too long," the man apologized. "I saved some of the fun," he continued in promise.

Was it possible to physically feel a man's malicious nature? He had heard stories of those sensitive to those sorts of things being able to discern the motives of the truly evil; but to truly feel another's darkness was something completely new to him. He was scared. 'Hurry NCIS!' was his last thought before intense pain caused him to no longer be able to rationally think.

---

"Okay, people," Gibbs barked as he walked briskly into Abby's lab.

"Perfect timing," Maggie said, giving him a smile.

"We've just managed to decrypt the notes," McGee began. "The simple algorithm I applied wasn't working at first, but…" noticing Gibbs' look, he quickly ended his sentence before beginning again. "The first note reads 'BECAUSE OF LUCINDA' and the second 'IT WILL BE REPAID'.

"Who or what is Lucinda?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm… well, we don't know that yet, but…" McGee began.

"Get on it," Gibbs ordered.

"But, Boss, what are we supposed to…" McGee began inquiring before being cut off.

"Check military personnel, military relatives… I don't know, McGee, just find her!"

"On it, Boss," McGee answered as Gibbs turned his attention to Abby.

"Turn anything up, Abs?" he asked.

"I was able to enhance a partial print, and have just gotten a positive ID on our suspect. His name is Harold Wells. He's former Army. Was dishonorably discharged after only a few months of actual service. Since that time he has built a record about as long as McGee's album collection."

"Get that information to Tony and Ziva, Abs," Gibbs ordered.

"You got it," she said with a smile, as he left the room. Gibbs motioned with his head for Maggie to join him. She shrugged in apology to McGee and Abby, and then rushed to the elevator.

---

Maggie followed her fiancé into the elevator and reached up to lay a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense up under her touch.

"What are you suspicious of, Jethro?" she asked quietly.

"What makes you think I'm suspicious? Feeling guilty?" he asked defensively, reaching to hit the elevator emergency stop switch.

"No," she answered with a smile. "Werewolf, remember," she indicated, pointing to herself with both fingers. "I haven't smelled suspicion from you this strongly since Noah and I first came to work here. What have I done to make you doubt me?" she asked sincerely.

Gibbs sighed and met the eyes of the woman he loved. Seeing the love mirrored back in hers was enough to him to remember all they had come through to be together.

"I don't doubt you," he said honestly. He paused a moment to think. "I'm jealous of the rest of the team," he admitted frankly, as the truth of the situation hit him squarely between the eyes.

"Come again?" she asked amused. Gibbs was the last man on earth who should ever be jealous.

"Today I'm jealous of McGee. But last week it was Diamond. I know you aren't unfaithful, I just wish I had you all to myself." His quiet admission had cost him a lot, Maggie knew. He was just learning to trust her with everything, and it had been a long process as he had experienced so many tragedies.

"We'll just have to find several moments throughout the day to steal away together," she suggested, rising up on tiptoe and pulling his neck down toward her. He kissed her passionately, and all the frustration he had been feeling slipped away in her reassuring embrace. "But I'm not going to stop befriending my male coworkers just because you had a jealous thought," Maggie added in warning, after she pulled away.

Gibbs smirked in response. "I never expected you to."

---

"I swear, she was totally checking you out," Tony taunted Ziva.

"Director Shepard is straight, Tony," Ziva told him, shaking her head in amusement. Tony was in rare form.

"I'm just saying – you're both hot, you're both attracted to me… if she is seriously into you… well, I'm seeing some serious potential here," Tony said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm not here to satisfy some boyhood sexual fantasy, Tony," Ziva scorned.

"I'm just saying…" Tony began as Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head. Ziva had seen him approaching from the elevator and had had to work hard not to smile before the slap. She laughed out loud at Tony's expression.

"Did you get Abby's info on Wells?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, we were just," Tony began. "Out of here," he finished quickly at Gibbs' long look.

"You could have told me he was coming," Tony whispered loudly to Ziva as they were getting on the elevator.

"But that would mean no slap, yes?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

Tony glared at her, causing her to laugh again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'If you would stop your incessant nagging, you could actually get some work done,' Roy protested. Jenny had rarely ceased arguing with him since she realized how very differently they each attempted to react to each situation. Her desire to maintain control of her own life was causing her to alienate the one person she needed to bring over to her way of thinking.

'I wouldn't have to nag incessantly if you would stop asking insipid questions about my job and just let me do it!' she replied in annoyance.

'I'm sorry, but sitting back and watching you live your incredibly boring, sexless life does not appeal to my adventurous nature,' Roy continued.

'I don't give a flip about your adventurous nature. I want my body back,' she argued in response.

'Lady, this wasn't my idea. I'd be a lot more calm if you'd just let me smoke a cigar every now and then,' he pointed out.

'Absolutely not,' she shivered in disgust.

'Like they always say, what you don't know won't hurt you,' Roy thought with a smirk.

'You wouldn't dare!' Jenny protested.

'You don't know me well enough to know what I would or wouldn't dare,' he countered.

'Mmffttt! Just go away and leave me alone!' she screamed in her mind. Having to share her body with Roy was truly wreaking the careful, organized life Jenny typically led, and she was fast approaching her breaking point.

"Well, that was a nice expression," Tony said, closing the door and walking further into the office.

"Sorry, just venting some frustration," Jenny responded with a smile as Agent DiNozzo sat down in the chair opposite her desk.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Jenny evaded his question.

"Oh please, Jen, I know you. We've become friends over the past two years. Particularly close friends lately," Tony added suggestively.

Jen smiled. "Tony, I'm sorry for confusing you. I'm just having a difficult time recovering from the accident," she explained.

"I'm not confused," Tony protested. "Kate's back," he said softly.

Tony watched as mixture of emotions flashed across the Director's face before she was able to school her features into her normal bright smile. "That's wonderful," she replied, feigning sincerity. "I thought you were with Ziva now."

'Hey!' Roy protested in Jenny's mind. 'Let's not go there.'

'Too late,' she teased him back.

"Well, I guess I am, sort of," Tony tried to explain. "I honestly don't know what's going on. But I have noticed you have been behaving strangely, and it's made me a bit worried."

"There is no need to worry, Tony, I am sure I will manage," she responded.

"Stress levels are pretty high down there, with everyone trying to find Palmer and solve this case. I'd better get back to it." He paused a moment. "Jen, I'm here if you change your mind and want to talk," Tony said as he rose and left the office.

'Great job,' Jen thought. 'You can't even fool DiNozzo.'

'He's a trained investigator that you've been sleeping with. I would be surprised if he didn't notice something,' Roy added.

'I only slept with him once, and please GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!'

Roy chuckled as Jen laid her head on her desk. She really needed some rest. Or medication.

---

Noah rushed into the bullpen in an obviously agitated state.

"Where's Gibbs?" he asked Ziva, not stopping, but instead continuing to search for his boss while waiting for a response.

"I believe he's in autopsy," Ziva answered, confused. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is NOT okay," he said as he raced toward the elevator. Intrigued, Ziva rose and quickly followed him, just making it inside before the elevator doors closed. Noah wasn't easily upset, and something had clearly shaken him.

"Noah, what's wrong?" she asked.

"In a minute," he responded. "I don't want to go over it twice," he said curtly.

Gone was his normal teasing tone. In its place was one of stress and frustration – almost like annoyance.

"Sorry," she said softly, turning away from him.

---

"Is there any word, Jethro," Ducky asked, his eyes full of concern.

"We're working on it," Gibbs said, trying to reassure his friend. "We'll find him."

"But will it be in time?" Ducky asked.

"You can't let yourself go there, Duck," Gibbs said. "We picked up Wells. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to get anything out of him yet. If Diamond were here, we could…"

His words were interrupted as Noah and Ziva pushed into the room. Catching Diamond's expression, Gibbs was immediately alert.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They've executed Malcolm and several others," Noah reported.

"Who has?" Gibbs asked, still confused.

"Whoever has Jimmy," Noah clarified.

"What?!" Ducky exclaimed.

"We found another note, which I've already taken to Abby and McGee. I'm afraid this is personal, Gibbs," Noah continued.

"You're darn right it is," Gibbs replied, giving the statement a completely different meaning. "With me," he ordered, storming back through the doors and to the elevator. Noah, Ziva and Ducky all followed him as he went directly into interrogation. Gibbs motioned for Noah to join him in the interrogation room, as the others joined Tony and Maggie in observation.

Gibbs walked directly up to Wells, took him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are Caldwell and Palmer?" he demanded. "This is your last chance to tell us willingly, and then all bets are off."

"Got it, Boss," Noah said, sneering at Wells. "They're alive, and are being held in the basement of an abandoned house on the outskirts of Manassas." Noah left the room and gave the full address and information to Tony so that the team could get there quickly, and then went back in to interrogation. Gibbs left with the rest of the team, but Director Shepard had come down to observe the interrogation. Noah smirked at her through the glass.

"I lost several friends today because of the man who hired you," Noah said to Wells in a very threatening tone. Fortunately, Wells was blissfully unaware of the supernatural natures of both Noah and the man who hired him. Noah was able to garner all the information Wells had on the man who hired him by simply directing his thoughts. Noah rose and moved slowly toward the door, a look of determination coloring his beautiful features. Before exiting, he turned to face Wells once again. "You're going away for a long time," he said with conviction as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come here, dear girl," Dr. Mallard said as he took the extended hand of young Special Agent Michelle Lee and drew her into his comforting embrace.

Her slim form trembled as she allowed herself to be consoled by her boyfriend's mentor and friend. Silent sobs racked her body as she practically melted into the older man's arms. Ducky gently stroked her long dark hair and back.

"They have found him, dear," he continued to speak in soft tones, attempting to soothe her rattled nerves. Deep hollows marked her blood-shot eyes; evidence to the long hours she had spent waiting for him to be rescued. "It shouldn't be much longer, I'm sure."

Michelle whimpered as her mind replayed the events that led her to this place. She had been so upset with herself when the romantic dinner she had prepared for him had flopped. She silently cursed herself for having the gall to be angry with him for his allergic reaction. If only she could go back, she would never say those harsh things to him. Her thoughts only made her pull even further away from reality.

Sensing her withdrawal, Ducky increased his efforts to coax her into calming down and actually having a conversation. He feared the girl was nearing a state of shock. "You must be strong, dear," he said, continuing to provide comfort in the way she would allow him. "When Mr. Palmer is brought back to us, he will need to draw on your strength – on your assurance that he will be fine. He needs to know that you are here for him. Do not lose sight of that." His words took on an authoritative tone that seemed, finally, to penetrate the wall the young lady had constructed – had been forced by circumstances to construct – to get through this situation with her sanity intact.

Her breaths became deeper; more even. Dr. Mallard leaned slightly away from her and, with a gentle fist under her chin, raised her face toward his. She smiled. Not a happy smile, but a smile that held exactly what the older man wished to see. For the first time since this ordeal began, her smile was full of hope. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, near the corner of her mouth. "That's more like it," he said, giving her a wink.

She chuckled. "How long?" She began wiping tears away from her cheeks in an effort to make herself less pitiful.

"They should be arriving at the hospital soon. Shall we meet them there?" Ducky asked, as if he had to speak it aloud.

They quickly grabbed their things and departed, arm-in-arm.

---

"Why didn't anyone mention this to me before?" Noah asked, his temper flaring. Due to the recent attack on his people, his emotions were right at the surface. He was experiencing an uncharacteristic lack of control, one that was causing several of his teammates to give him a wary look. He had received all he needed from Wells', but still wasn't positive if his suspicions were accurate. Until he'd heard the translation of the notes. Now he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt who was behind the recent madness, and he had no idea in which direction to turn next.

"Diamond!" Gibbs barked, earning several annoyed looks from the nurses working in the Intensive Care unit of the hospital. Undaunted, he nodded toward a more secluded hall and began walking.

Noah obediently followed Gibbs around the corner, and began listening as his boss continued. He took a deep breath in an attempt to keep his cool long enough to allow the man to finish before he hit him with his new. Gibbs wasn't going to like it; not a bit.

"I know things are unsettled right now. We have recovered Palmer and Caldwell, but don't yet have enough information to develop a plan to take down the man who hired Wells. I realize some stuff has gone down, and your "people" have suffered great loss, but you need to focus on the goal. I will not stand for you yelling at the other members of the team for not keeping you up to date on every little detail of the case. It is not their responsibility to do so." Gibbs' look communicated to Noah the seriousness of what he was saying. Clearly, he would not accept what he viewed as disrespect toward the rest of the team. Well, not unless he was the one giving the orders, of course.

"Boss," Noah began quietly, wanting the import of his words to penetrate Gibbs' anger and frustration. "I told you before that this is personal. What you don't understand is that the man responsible for all of this isn't a man at all, but a woman. A vampire, specifically. And one I know personally. This is not going to be easy."

After listening to part of Noah's explanation and giving his agent a look that walked the line between frustration and expectation, Gibbs commanded him to assemble the team back at the squad room so they could fully assess the situation.

---

"Jimmy?" Michelle asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

The young man turned slightly toward to the door and made eye contact with his girlfriend. His immediate smile at the sight of her washed away any remnants of insecurity she still harbored. She rushed to his side and began placing gentle kisses all over his face.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm just happy you're here," he answered, giving her another of the smiles she had so missed while he had been missing.

"I hope you know how much I thought of you and prayed for you and worried about you and cried for you and felt guilty for the stupid things I said…"

"Shhh…" he said as he made the effort to lift one of his arms, fully encased in a plaster cast, to wipe away the tears that had begun running down her cheeks. "Thinking of you helped me make it through."

"I just feel so bad for all the things that happened to you." Michelle tried to keep her eyes on his sweet face rather than all the effort that had been made by the medical personnel to put him back together. She snickered as she noticed the team members had signed the cast at different locations: some on each arm, each leg… she swallowed hard again at the thought of the amount of damage that had been done and the amount of pain he had undergone.

"I'm safe, now," he said quietly, focusing to keep his mind out of that dark place.

"Might I interrupt?" Ducky asked, entering the room. Jimmy smiled at his boss and mentor. Things were definitely looking up.

---


End file.
